Xmas dance first fanfic
by vinden
Summary: Ok, this is my first fanfic. So maybe it's not so good XD. A 15 story WARNING! My english is realy bad!


"Mail from the moon base!" a voise shouted through the treehouse of sector V.

"What is it about?" numbuh 2 asked

"Oi beet it is some sooper, topsecret mission" Numbuh 4 sayd

"Nja, I don't think so" Numbuh -3 (OC) sayd as she held the envelope close to her glasses, "This look more like a invitation" "Right, as if you can see that just by looking at the envelope. Oi still think it's a sooper important mission" numbuh 4 sayd as he crossed hes arms.

"And who would decoraite a mission letter with mistols and tinsel drawings?" numbuh -3 sayd as she stuck the mail under numbuh 4's nose.

"Yast open it, please" numbuh 1 sayd, yast a blit anoyed. Numbuh -3 openend the letter.

"Yepp, it _is _a invitation" she seyd satesfeiyd, glering at numbuh 4, then she turnde bakc to the letter.

"It stands, that we'r invited to the cristmas dance at the moon bace. This saturday"

(Vinden: Ok, I will tell you a litel about my OC, numbuh -3 (minus three)

Her real name is Maj Karlsson. She have pale blond hair and blue eays. She looks a lot like a boy and get wery angry if someone take her for a boy. She wers a yellow t-shirt whit a green '-3' on it, gray shorts (in the winter she weres pants), blue glasses and red-yellow trayners. She has moved from Sweden and like video games and update her humene computer frend Zara. She is half parts cousin to numbuh 362)

"Oi am going to my room" numbuh 4 sayd as he levd the room "Oh! I have to pic a dress!" Numbuh 3 shoted exided as she run of. "And I have to find someone to go with" numbuh 2 sayd "You don't think of Cree, don't ya?" numbuh -3 sayd "No! I have some one elese to ask" numbuh 2 ansurd, alredy on the way out from the room. "Numbuh 5 beat he will go ask numbuh 86" numbuh 5 sayd "Oh no! I did't have the time to ask him if he wants hes gravestone with golden leters or not!" numbuh -3 sayd ironic. The three kids lafed (numbuh 1, 5 and -3) "So, are you two going togeter?" numbuh -3 sayd "NO!" numbuh 1 and 5 sayd in union, both were red as tomatios. "Well, I have to go and install a new thing on Zara" "A new wepond?" numbuh 1 asked "No! A cool lithel santa clouse hat" numbuh -3 sayd as she walked out from the room. An akward silint fild the room. The two kids try to look everywere else then each other "Uhm... Numbuh 5 is going to her room" numbuh 5 sayd softly "Me to" numbuh 1 sayd in the saym soft tone.

The two kids walked fast to theyr room.

Nigel were sitting in his room, traing to write a raprot for the last mission. But his mind were far away from his computer. 'maybe I should ask Abby to go with me to the X-mas dance. But if I do, she will anderstand that I have a crush on her. And what if she dose't feel the same. Our frend-ship wold be ruined.'

He banged his hed into the kebord, the few words that he had sucsesed to wrot deeseped from the screen "Oh crud!"

Abdy were laing on her bed. lisend to music. She cold't get Nigel out of her mind, how hard she even tried. 'Abby wonder what he whold say if he new that she gat a crush on him. But whay whold he like Abby out of all girls i whorld?' she feeld sorow and pain. "Love sucks!"

Numbuh -3 were siting down on a chair in the kitchen, taping on the portaibel verison of Zara (Zara had maid a lot of video games for her self and Maj) "Zara! du fuskar!" (that means: Zara! you're cheat!) "Det gjör jag inte!" (I am not!) "Det är ganska synd igentligen" (It's actely cinda pity) "Vad?" (What?) (ok, I jast write in english now. But the converstion is still in swedish) "Numbuh 1 and 5 loves each other, but they cant get that they both love eatch other" "Well, maybe you should talk to them, if it's boder you so bad" "No, they have to fix this by ther oun." (from now, they are realy talking english) The converstion were interupted by a woise none of them liked to hear. "Hello!?" Numbuh -3 banged her hed hard in the taibel "Nej! Vem som helst utom hon!" (No! anyone else but her!) "What do you whant?" she sayd anoyed as she turned to face numbuh 86.

"Were is numbuh 2?" numbuh 86 asked "Oh, I'm sory, but I can't let you beat him up when you're here. Blood is so unbelivebol hard to dry awey" "Werey funy numbuh -3" Numbuh 86 sayd, she wer blushing slytly. "He is i hes rom, if you know wher it is" Numbuh 86 whent of to numbuh 2 room. "Verlden är galen" (World is crazy) numbuh -3 sayd turned back to the game "Zara!!!"

Suterday 3.54pm

Numbuh 5 were standing in her wardrobe, (ok, I'm not sure 'bout howe big numbuh 5s wardrobe is, but in this storey it's qwaite big) arguing whit her self 'Abby will **not** were a dress!' she thogh 'but maybe Nigel whold notice her if she did. But maybe he anderstand that numbuh 5 is i love whit him. But way whlod he think that she where dressed up yast for him?'

She where standing like that for a while, but finely she made her choice.

4.48pm

"Were are numbuh 3 and numbuh 5!" numbuh 1 sayd angrely. He looked at his watch "We're going to be late! Numbuh -3, do you know when they will be done?" "I can aderstand whay numbuh 3 is taking a lot time, but I'm not shore whay numbuh 5 dose. And I have not as mutch as the palest clue abuot how long time it takse for girls who realy cears 'bout how they looks, to get dressed up."

Numbuh 1, 2 and 4 were wering almost the saym cloths like they were wering on op. D.A.T.E , numbuh -3 wered black pants, an yellow shirt and a yellow and green hat of some werd kind.

"Oi am going to se how numbuh 3 is doing" numbuh 4 sayd "And I going to numbuh 5" numbuh 1 sayd. The two boys walked away.

Numbuh 1 stood outside numbuh 5s door. He took a deap breche before knoking. "Come on in" he hurd numbuh 5s woize from inside the room say. He opend the door and stook hes hed in "Numbuh 5, are you finitch soon? We are going to be..." he stopt talking as he saw her. She were standing in front of her miror, fixing with her hair. Her hair wher in a ponytail, but not in a brayd, as it yused to be. She wer whering a red dress whit white fluff on the rim of the scirt (vinden: sory for my bad english XD) "wow" numbuh 1 wisped "did you sayd something numbuh 1?" numbuh 5 sayd as she turned around to face him. She were't wering her hat on, so her brown eyse were complitly vicebul.

"Uhm... we are gooing to be laite to the moon bace, are you done?" "Yes i'm done" 'Wow! she is looking realy good' nunbuh 1 thogt 'as always' "Uhm... numbuh 1? are you coming?" numbuh 5 asked. "Huh? Yes"

Finely, hey wher arrive to the moon bace. (Numbuh 3 whas how ever werig a green dress wiht contless ribons)

"So umbuh 2, whats your gole for the nait?" numbuh -3 sayd to numbuh 2 "Don't get killed by numbuh 86? huh?" "Actely, I were hoping for a dence" "Good luck then, you might need it" "You are so not funy now"

Numbuh 1 wher barly lisening to what the ader wher saying. He wher arguing whit him self aboute if hi shod ask Abby fore a dance ore not. He did't know that she were whundred about the same thig he whas.

The dance wher almoste over, and some pepole wher living. Numbuh 1 sat on a shair and feelt realy bad. "Hey numbuh 1? Are you going to ask numbuh 5 for a dace allredy? It will be to laite soon." Numbuh -3 sat down on a shair beside him. He did't even try to denay, becuse he knew that

numbuh -3 wher a master of figuring out how pepole where feeling. "I know! But I yast can't. What if she don't feel the same whay I do?" Numbuh -3 thogt for a few sconds. "Well, I geus the only way to find out is going and ask her" "You meen, you don't know what she's feeling for me?" "Afcorse I do! But you have to take the risk by youre oune. It's youre crush not myne"

Abby feelt horybol. 'Well, seems like he dous't like me after all.' she let out a sish. "Err.. Ab- numbuh 5?" she turned around to see who wass talking to her, numbuh 1. "Yes?" "Whold you like to... dance whit me?" 'Man! I've never been this nervose in my hole life' he thoght. "I wold love to" she ansurd softly.

He puted hes arms aroud her waist and she puted her around hes neck.

_Evry night i my dreams_

_I see you I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on._

Nigel feelt that hes hart wher beatig whery fast. He loved her being close to hem.

_Far across the distance_

_And speces between us_

_You have com to show you go on_

He pulled her a litel closer.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the hart does go on_

_Once more, you open the door_

_And you're here in my hart, and_

_My hart will go on and on._

She leaned her hed aginst hes sholder.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone._

Nigel feelt like hes hart whold explode, it whas floding over of hes feelings for Abby.

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold you_

_In my life we'll always go on_

He runed hes fingers slowly throg her hair and agien, pulled her closer.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the hart does go on_

_Once more, you open the door_

_And you're here in my hart, and_

_My hart will go on and on._

Abby feelt that he wher holding her tayter. 'maybe, he likes Abby aftar all' she thogt and huged hem tight around hes neck.

_You're here, ther's nothing I fear_

_And I kmow that my hart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way._

_You are safe in my heart, and_

_My heart will go on and on._

They pulled apart, and wher guesing in to eatchaders eays. And for some reason they wher looking up, to find a mistol over their heds.

They looked at eatchader again, and slowly their fecec intching closer to eatchaders.

BANG! "It's Cree!" somoe yelled. The pair sprung apart and looked around them, realy red faced. 'Cree is so going to get it for ruin the best monent of Abbys life1 numbuh 5 thogt. "Kom igen!"(C,mon) numbuh -3 jelled pointed whit a black umberella (not a normel umberella, this cold shot laser and be used as a shild) at Cree "I'm not afraid fo' you!" "Wher did that thing came from?!" Cree yelled as she ducked under one green laser beem. "Mini boll" (boll means ball) numbuh -3 sayd (Mini boll whas one of numbuh -3 favorit invention. It was a kind of storage balls, who wher shrinking things, and then it whas just to push a boton and choose betwine the things in the ball. (Vinden: bilive it ore not: I were not insperd by pokeballs when I created this idea. And sory again for my bad english XD)) Numbuh -3 shoted some more laser beems berore Cree kicked the umberella out of her hand. "Aj!" she yelled and rubbed her hand "Din stora, fula, vidriga idiot tånåring!!!" (Youre big, ugly, nasty idiot teen!!!) she yelled and atacked Cree withaot wepond (when numbuh -3 got angry she start talk swedish) "Man! He's crazy!" some one shoted. And soon numbuh -3 wher atacking that person instend of Cree "How many times do I have to sey it to people!? I AM _NOT_ A BOY!!!"

Numbuh 2 and 4 runed up to numbuh -3 and tryd to stop her from brayking the poor kids nose (as she had done whit contless peoples beefor) "Abby! watch out!" Numbuh 5 herd Nigels woize cry. The next thing she knew wher that some on pushed her from behind and landed on top of her. "Aww! how sweet" she cold hear Crees woize sayd teasingly from somewher over her (Dose B.R.A things got jet boot)

Nigel stood up and picked up Abby in his arms, clicked hes heels and flew up in the air.

"Numbuh 1! Numbuh 5! Beehind you!" numbuh 2 yelled, but still a bit tolaite. A laisor beem from Crees laisor gun hited Nigels left shose and the two kids feld down to the grond (it was a cuite long way down) "Nigel! Are you ok?!" Abby shouted, sheking her leader (and crush). "Octh! Yes I'm fine. Now go and help the guys to take Cree down" "But" "Abby, I'm fine" he sayd softly, giving her a week smile. She smiled back and rose up and ran ower to figth whit Cree. Then numbuh 1 feelt how everythig turned dark.

Liter at nait when evrydody wher back in the treehose. Nigel and Abby sat on one of the treehouses many balconys. Nigel had brooken a leg when he hited the groand during the batel. "I do't think the crisstmas dance turned out like planed" Abby sayd. Nigel laughed softly "I geuse you're rait."

A silent fild the balcony. Abby saw up and saw something over them. Nigel saw a smile spred across Abbys face, he folowd her ster and saw what she saw. A mistol. He looked at her again. She looked back at him. Slowly she moved closer to him. He puted hes arms around her waist and pulled her closer, untild dear lips finaly met. It feelt like Nigels hart wher beeting 10 times faster than usely. But they cold't enjoy the momen as long as they wished, cause from nowhere a camraflash whent of. "And ther we gat the X-mas card for the year" numbuh -3 laughed. "Hey!" Abby and Nigel sayd in union. Numbuh -3 ran inside lafed hustericly. The blushing pair rose up, but Nigel complitly had forget bout hes broken leg, and lost hes balence and feld over on Abby, cased her to fall on her back with Nigel on top of her. Theyr faces wher realu close. Abby smiled and leaned up placing a kiss on Nigels lips. Once again a flash whent of. "Sory, I whas wrong. _That_ whas the X-mas card of the year" numbuh -3 sayd beetwin an hysterical laugh.

_**THE END**_

**Vinden: Ok, that whas my first fanfic. Man! It was realy hard! I need a brake. I don't think I'll writhe enithing more this year (-07)**

**Well, rewaive and tell me what you think, and again: Sory for my bad english**

**Mery X-mas and a happy new year**

**_Vinden_**


End file.
